


Turmoil

by MistressofMimics



Category: Neopets
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Complete, Dreamwalking, Faeries (Neopets), Fear, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, POV Alternating, Pre-Canon, Pre-Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005), Teen King Altador, Teen The Darkest Faerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: A group of bandits bring a young Dark Faerie and Lupe together, unwittingly changing the history of all Neopia.
Relationships: King Altador & The Darkest Faerie (Neopets)





	Turmoil

Turmoil, the adolescent Dark Faerie, flapped her light blue membraned wings lazily as she surveyed the flood swollen river. It was your typical tumultuous river full of protruding rocks, rapids and fallen trees and atypical in that it ended in a waterfall. She pitied the wingless Neopians who'd never get to skim over the waves and twirl upward into a thermal or dance with lightning bolts in a stormy night sky. Something caught her eye in the river, a log had popped up with an unusual patch of white atop it. Intrigued, she swooped down to see a white furred Lupe about her age clinging to the log. Her parents would be so angry if she saved them, so she did. The broad-shouldered Lupe was unconscious, even after she cleared his lungs of water. Her most potent gifts were the causation and manipulation of sleep and walking in dreams, the combination of which was rare even among Dark Faeries.

The yellow eyed Lupe was having a nightmare of bandits throwing him in the river. The Lupe tipped his head at her as she froze him in mid-air. "You're not a bandit. Who are you?"

"Turmoil, who are you?"

"I'm Altador. Where am I? It doesn't feel like I am awake."

"Because you aren't, this is your nightmare."

Altador frowned. "Can you wake me up, Turmoil? I need to check on my parents, my little sister. The bandits dragged me away when I tried to stop them from stealing our food. We barely have anything left for ourselves when they're done."

"If you know where they sleep I'll do you one better, Altador; I'll help you scare them away forever."

"You can do that?!"

"Can Faeries fly? Excepting those dumb Water Faeries, the answer is yes." Annoyingly optimistic as they were, at least Light Faeries could fly.

* * *

Mom, Dad and Octavia were fine, they'd just been a bit wary of Turmoil when she'd shown up. Now, Altador was clad in a mail vest and clutching a half-rusted sword that one of the Bandits had abandoned on the farm. Turmoil stood beside him, her blue-streaked hair tied back in a braid and she wore a shoulder-less dress whose top half was black while the bottom was a dusky purple embroidered with sparse silver stars. They surveyed the Bandits as the sky darkened and a slim crescent of moon rose in the distance.  
The Bandits had made their camp in the shadow of a hill, amid the ruins of the ancient abandoned temple. A bonfire flickered where an altar had once stood and drunken voices were raised in bawdy song. The dark forms of the sentries around the bottom of the hill were all turned toward the revelry instead of watching without. One by one those forms slumped to the ground before the singing dwindled out. Turmoil raised a long nailed hand, which suddenly blazed with purple fire, and flung it toward the bonfire. When the purple fireball hit the normal flames it consumed them, that was when the screaming started. A few minutes later, the Bandits were scrambling, shoving and tripping each other to be first out of the ruins.

Altador was too grateful for Turmoil's saving his life and getting his family's food back to question just what she had shown the Bandits. Many years later, he would regret brushing it aside.


End file.
